Fateful Night: Alt Ending
by Tobias
Summary: What if Miroku and Shippo wern't there when Inuyasha went off that cliff... what was going through Kagome's head? Without Miroku and Shippo there after the fact Inuyasha lets his barrier down... what will happen?


Fateful Night - Part 2 - Alt Ending…

Summary: What if Miroku and Shippo weren't there when Inuyasha went off the cliff with the sage' leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone after she finds out he's alive…

--------------------

Kagome watched the two disappearing figures from the top of the cliff.

_There's no way he'll be able to survive the fall…_ Kagome knew in the back of her mind that she was right. No mortal would survive that - never mind a half demon turned mortal.

He was gone…

"Why, Inuyasha… why did you sacrifice yourself for me… you're so stupid." She felt bad for calming him that after he had saved her life so many times; and most of those she had gotten into trouble all by herself.

She silently cried for him. She knew that if he was there he would of told her to stop crying for him. He wasn't worth it. He didn't want it - he hated to see her do it. But… nothing like that came to her ears. She just kept whispering his name...

She wanted so much to reverse time. Change the course of actions that led them there. She should of just gone back for her damn test. If she had Inuyasha would be in her time right now dragging her back to find more jewel shards.

Kagome remembered how he had given her his outer kimono to cover herself up after the sage had stolen her clothes. She pulled the garment closer to her now, taking deep breaths off it.

It reeked of his blood. If it wasn't the only thing she had to wear she probably would of taken it off. She felt sick to her stomach about herself. She stared at the ground as the sun finished rising.

_It's all my fault. He came here for me. He did this for me… he does everything for me…_

There was no stopping the tears now. Kagome wanted nothing more than to return to her time and sulk for days or weeks. Mourning the loss of her beloved hanyou.

Always making fun of her and Koga. Always running off for Kikyo. Always dragging her back to his time for shards. Always… protecting her, being there for her when she had a problem - and no one else was around.

Kagome recalled a night a week back. She had a terrible nightmare and had woken up gasping for air, in a cold sweat, and with a small yelp. It wasn't long before he was at her side, checking on her to make absolutely sure she was ok. His ears would swivel in each direction checking for a threat.

She had convinced him it was just a bad dream and that she wasn't hurt. Though as he walked away Kagome had stopped him and asked him to sleep next to her. The next morning she had woken up with his arms wrapped around her. Luckily no one else was awake yet and she had given him a quick peck on the cheek before rubbing his ears to wake him up.

She still remembered how he was when he had woken up. Sleepy golden eyes look strait into hers as she smiled a 'good morning' to him. She remembered how he had taken a quick look around before returning it. She had pecked him on the cheek again before snuggling into his chest.

She had fallen asleep then and had woken up with him poking at her.

"Come on, let's get going." He said in a gruff voice. Kagome had smiled and he had told her later not to take the night before too seriously. She had assured him that she wouldn't thought when he walked away she thought she had heard him say something along the lines of 'I love you' but brushed it off.

After all: This _was_ Inuyasha. Kagome didn't even think _love_ was in his dictionary.

Kagome suddenly snapped back to reality. _Love._ She _loved _him. She still did. Even now that he was gone and dead… she still loved him.

_It's too late to tell him now. Besides… I'll never know how he felt…_

It was too late now. The tears now turned into full force crying. She felt like she was going to hyper ventilate.

"I'm gone five minutes and you're sitting here crying."

Kagome took in a deep breath. _It can't be… he fell…_

"Inuyasha!" She screamed causing his ears to flatten as she ran full force at him.

"Quit your crying." He said as she held tight to him. He kept his arms at his side, resisting the urge to hold onto her too.

"I'm not crying!"

"Fine. Quiet your blubbering."

"I am not!" She screeched through the tears. "I was just so worried about you." She added more quietly as she still gripped onto him.

"I was so scared that you were dead. If you died… If you died I would never forgive you Inuyasha!"

She could feel the cocky smirk on his face as his arms slowly and unsurely went up her sides as he embraced her. "Then I guess I just can't die on you, can I?" He asked.

"Not a chance." Kagome whispered. She felt her legs go weak. Inuyasha must of too as he lowered them both to the ground. Him in a sitting position with Kagome next to him. She still lightly sobbed into his chest.

"If you ever do anything that stupid again…" She would warn him.

"Ok, ok."

"I love you too much to see you do sacrifice yourself for me."

"You… you love me?" He asked her. Surprise coming into his voice.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid. I've always loved you." Kagome whispered. Her grip loosened on him.

"I… I…" Inuyasha blushed. "I lo…" Kagome stopped him.

"It's alright… I know. Who else would risk themselves time after time for me."

Now Inuyasha had a full blush. He heard Miroku and Shippo coming up the steps towards the tree. The monk's voice sounding wise, yet perverted. "Looks like we missed the fun, Shippo."


End file.
